projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Craftian general election, 1877
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Sun Zhengfeng | Bao Huangpu | Huang Jianrong |- ! align="left"|Party | Kuomintang | Liberal | Democrats |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 29 September 1868 | 15 May 1877 | 27 June 1870 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Jinshan | Shaodong | Daguan (won seat) |- ! align="left"|Last election | 88 seats, 62.35% | 32 seats, 33.12% | 0 seats, 2.28% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 60 | 59 | 1 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 28 | 27 | 1 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | TBA | TBA | TBA |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 46.43% | 46.65% | 4.17% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 15.92% | 13.53% | 1.89% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | colspan="4" align="center"| |- | colspan="4" align="center"|Craftian National Parliament after the election ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Prime Minister before election' | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Prime Minister' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Sun Zhengfeng Kuomintang | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Sun Zhengfeng Kuomintang |} A general election was held on Saturday, 20 October 1871 to determine the members of the 10th National Parliament of the Kingdom of Craftia. The centre-right Kuomintang government, led by Prime Minister Sun Zhengfeng, defeated the opposition centrist Liberal Party, led by Opposition Leader Bao Huangpu. The Kuomintang completely lost its majority from the previous election and was reduced to exactly half of the seats in parliament. Additionally, it failed to win a plurality of the popular vote, narrowly losing to the Liberal Party. The Liberals were less than two seats from toppling a single-term government, a surprise considering their dismal performance just 3 years before. The incumbent Kuomintang government was only able to form a minority government after securing confidence and supply from the Democrats, who won their first seat. This arrangement collapsed less than a year later with another election leading to the massive defeat of the Kuomintang by the Liberals. Results National Parliament }}" |- ! colspan="7" style="background-color:#C9D9E9;text-align:center;font-size: 1.15em; line-height: 1em;" |Craftian general election, 20 October 1877 National Parliament << 1874 — 1878 >> |- |colspan="2" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | Enrolled voters | style="text-align:right;" |TBA | width="45" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | | colspan="3" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" width="191" | |- |colspan="2" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | Votes cast | style="text-align:right;" |TBA | width="45" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | | style="background-color:#E9E9E9" width="60" | Turnout | style="text-align:right;" |TBA | style="text-align:right;" |TBA |- |colspan="2" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | Informal votes | style="text-align:right;" |TBA | width="45" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;" | Informal | style="text-align:right;" |TBA | style="text-align:right;" |TBA |- | colspan="7" style="background-color:#C9D9E9;text-align:center;font-size: 1.15em; line-height: 2em;" | Summary of votes by party |- |colspan="2" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | Party | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;" | Primary votes | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;text-align:right;" | % | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;" | Swing | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;text-align:right;" | Seats | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;text-align:right;" | Change |- | | Liberal | style="text-align:right;" | TBA | style="text-align:right;" | 46.65 | style="text-align:right;" | 13.53 | style="text-align:right;" | 59 | style="text-align:right;" | 27 |- | | Kuomintang | style="text-align:right;" | TBA | style="text-align:right;" | 46.43 | style="text-align:right;" | 15.92 | style="text-align:right;" | 60 | style="text-align:right;" | 28 |- | | Democrats | style="text-align:right;" | TBA | style="text-align:right;" | 4.17 | style="text-align:right;" | 1.89 | style="text-align:right;" | 1 | style="text-align:right;" | 1 |- | | Labour | style="text-align:right;" | TBA | style="text-align:right;" | 2.15 | style="text-align:right;" | 0.16 | style="text-align:right;" | 0 | style="text-align:right;" | |- | | Other | style="text-align:right;" | TBA | style="text-align:right;" | 0.60 | style="text-align:right;" | 0.34 | style="text-align:right;" | 0 | style="text-align:right;" | |- style="background-color:#E9E9E9;" | colspan="2" | Total | style="text-align:right;" | TBA | | | style="text-align:right;" | 120 | |} }} }}